One Week
by happygirl795
Summary: So what would happen if Matt and Ellie had to stay the week at Jason's bardge. will sparks fly with the two superheros? READ IT AND FIND OUT GOSH!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. hi guys. or maybe person. i really hope i get atleat one person. D: i would cry if i didn't. well anyway. this is my FIRST FANFICTION EVER! (wow its the first time you ever heard that isn't it?) yes. well i know this REALLY sucks. BUT THATS OK! one day i will get better... i hope. sooo yeah. i really have NO IDEA where im going with this... soooo we will see will we. :)**

* * *

><p>The zevo gang was just hanging around on the barge, eating some of grams cookies. Their nightly patrol was the topic of discussion, Ellie was trying to earn a few more hours of sleep.<p>

"Okay, I really think we should start taking shifts. You know, we take turns each night to do the patrol that way-" Ellie was saying before she was cut off by her little brother.

"No! No! No! Do you know how dangerous that is Ellie! What if we run into trouble?" Matt said franticly.

"I have to agree with the little man on this one." Jason piped in.

Ellie slumped down in her chair and mumbled, "I just wanted to get some sleep so I don't flunk out of school."

"E, don't you study EVERYDAY? I don't think you could flunk out if you tried." Jason said. She smiled at that, she really did study a lot, whenever she had a free moment actually.

"You're right." Ellie said defeated. They sat for a while listening to the waves hit the barge. Their week had been really quiet, no big mutant problems had popped up resently. Their silence was interrupted by a phone call. "Oh mom's calling."

-Ellie picks up phone-

Ellie: Hi mom. What's up?

Mom (does she have a name?): well your aunt just called and told me that she is sick so she can't take care of your grandparents.

Ellie: oh no! That's not good. I hope she feels better.

Mom: I do too, but until she does your father and I are going to go down and take care of everybody. Can you and your brother find some place to stay until we get back? It should only be about a week. Your father and I don't want you two home alone that long.

Ellie: um yeah I think we could find some place. Send grandma my love.

Mom: will do. Tell matt I love him and to be good.

-Hangs up phone-

Jason and matt look at her suspiciously and wondered what was said on the other side of the phone. "What did mom want?" matt asks when Ellie doesn't say anything.

"Well Aunt Marta is sick and there is no one to take care of grandma and grandpa so mom and dad are going to do it. They think they will be gone about a week and they don't want us to be home alone that long. Soo that means we need to find a place to stay…" she summed up.

"Hey Jay cant we just stay here with you? It would be fun!" Matt said, obviously already thinking about what they would do.

Before Jason could day anything Grams popped out of nowhere saying, "Of course baby, we would love to have you. You two are welcome to say as long as you need." Jason tried to muffle a groan. He didn't really mind the little guy anymore… when he only saw him for a few hours… but if he was staying with him for a week he might explode. At least Ellie was gonna be there too, you know, someone to share the burden with…

"Thanks Grams! I can't wait! I'm gonna go pack right now!" the little man was nearly jumping off the walls with excitement.

After Grams and Matt left, Jason commented on Ellie's silence. "what? Not looking forward to spending a week here? I mean, I'm not really tickled pink about it either but come on, I don't bite." He tried to tease.

"hmm? What? Oh. No, I'm exited. I cant wait." She said half heartedly.

Jason picked up on it real fast. "Come on E, what's on your mind?"

**Ellie's POV**

oh yeah. What's on my mind? Hmm… uhh… YOU! I'm going to be staying with my biggest crush ever. RIGHT AFTER I WATCHED HIM BE ALL OVER THAT OTHER MUTANT GIRL! That's _just_ how I want to spend my time. But of course I can't tell _him_ that.

I bet he only sees me as an annoying sister, nothing more. Its probably better for the team I guess… although I haven't had a crush this big sense… well never. This is just great. How am I going to make it through this week?

Oh dear! How long has it been? I still haven't answered his question! He probably thinks I'm crazy. This is really going to help my case.

"Nothing really, I just have a big test coming up and I don't wanna do bad." I stumble out.

Oh wow. I sounded **REALLY COOL** there.

**Jason's POV**

I. doesn't. Buy. It. She is not worried about some test. She has been acting weird ever sense Ronson tried to knock us off with that mutant family. I don't understand what her deal is! What did I do wrong? Hit it off with a totally awesome girl? What is she jealous of Laura? **THAT'S CRAZY**.

I don't get girls! They are so confusing! Why would she be mad? There is no reason for it! It's not like she's into me! If she was she never would have went for that other gymnast guy. That guy got under my skin! Who did he think he was taking E away like that.

Alright ill admit it. I'm kinda into the girl, but who wouldn't be? She is amazing. Oh crap. And she is gonna be staying here for a week. This is gonna be hard…

**No one's POV**

Before anything else could be said they got a call from Matt, trouble by the school. Ellie and Jason quickly changed into zevo 3 (or in this case zevo 2) and few off to protect the city that denied them.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK? THE BOLD WASN'T WORKING SO THIS HAS TO INSTEAD. HA. READ. REVEIW. COMMENT. TEAR APART. ENJOY. :D <strong>

**i made it work but now im lazy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am really sorry this took so long. i had writers block/i was lazy. xD sorry this chapter is a bit slow. but it just sets up alot for the next chapters.**

**i would just like to let you know that anything i have in () is my own thoughts. **

**i would ALSO like to say. **

**yes. i do own zevo 3 because this is EXACTLY what is happening in the show. (SARCSM)**

**i. do. not. own. zevo 3. if i did i would not write fanfiction. i would be doing something much cooler... i hope...**

* * *

><p>What is with the mutants these days? It's like they aren't even trying..." Kewl Breeze said as he and Elastika flew home to pack their things for a week. The mutant hardly put up a fight. It was only a two headed dog mutant so they didn't really to much but this was nothing.<p>

"Maybe Stankfoot finally gave up? Elastika said almost believing the words coming out of her mouth, but it was too good to be true.

"I don't think I would go that far. Something is but and we need to stay on our toes." Kewl Breeze said as they arrived at their home. They de-zevoed and walked inside. They called out to their parents but there was no answer. They must have already left. The house was so neat and orderly, you would never think someone lived there.

"Okay, Matt make sure you pack enough stuff for a week. We probably won't be stopping home until mom and dad get home." Ellie said playing the part of the big sister. They went into their own rooms and packed their things.

Ellie was trying to decide what pajamas were appropriate for Jason's house when Matt came into her room and asked "do you think I should take Trippy? I don't want to leave him here for a week alone but do you think they would be ok with it?"

She put down the pajamas and said "um I don't know. Why don't you text Jason, he would probably do a better job of answering that one then me." Without as much as a second glance she went back to packing. She had other things on her mind (JASON) and wasn't really in the mood to worry about whatever Matt had been talking about. Matt took out his phone and sent Jason a text…

-hey J

Do you and grams mind if I bring trippy?

I don't want to leave him alone for a week.

Matt left the room and went back to packing. Jason texted him back and said it was ok for trippy could come. The siblings left there house a half hour later, slightly less orderly then when they left it.

* * *

><p>Jason laid on his bed and waited for the others two to get back. He wasn't sure if he was exited or mad that Ellie and Matt were staying the week with him. He wasn't to thrilled that the little man was going to stay the week, Jason was sure to need a long break from him when he leaves. Ellie on the other hand Jason cold handle, he had a bit of a soft spot for the girl. Ellie was really great at the whole superhero thing, and to have to put up Matt ALL THE TIME, she must be special.<p>

"J-Baby, I just got a call from Ellie letting me know they are on their way. If you could, would you please get the spare room ready for Ellie. Matt will be in the living room, unless you want to share with him?" Grams called from the other room, interrupting his thoughts of Ellie.

"No thank you. I think Matt will do just fine in the living room. I'll get the room ready for Ellie though. Where are the Extra blankets?" Jason called back walking to the kitchen to where Grams was. She was making dinner for them all.

"They are in the closet by my room; I think the bed needs new sheets too." Grams said as she put some potatoes in boiling water.

Jason left her in the kitchen (the place a woman belongs ;D) and went to the closet by Gram's room. he grabbed some pink blankets that matched Ellie's hair and a few green ones for matt. They only had white sheets so he took them too.

He just tossed Matt's stuff on the couch; Matt would figure everything out later. He went down to the spare room, right next to his own, and started to put the sheets on the bed. His thoughts drifted to Ellie; he thought about how pretty her hair was, and how her smile gave him butterflies, and the way she just flew around in the gym when she was practicing. He heard them come in as he was finishing up making the bed.

"This is going to be an interesting week."

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you guys liked it. again. sorry it took so long. ill try and get another one up before the end of the weekend... or i might do my homework. im not sure. well will see. ;)<strong>

**so im going to ask anyone who reads this to sugest band for me. my friend said im to mainstream. so i want some unknownbands. i know that you do not know them and i do not know them. (im not sure if im supose to do this so im just saying that.) **

**well thank you for reading. i hope you liked it. read. review. rip apart. i really dont care. one day i might be good at this stuff... i hope.**

**OH BEFORE I GO! did anyone laugh at my joke? you know? about women belonging in the kitchen? yeah. that is the main joke with all of my guy friends. its great... .**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH THAT I AM WRITING THIS AT 11:30 AT NIGHT! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL! please. ha.**

**ok. i think im done typing. i need to get some sleep!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry, this chapter is really short. But i think you will like it. OR i hope you will. i would be sad if you didnt. you guys (and by guys i mean the 3 people who acctually read this...) are really lucky i even made this though becasue my parents sold the table that the computer sat at... i made most of this while sitting in a flattend beanbag chair... BE GREATFUL! :)**

**i am not going to repeat myself (after this.) i do not own zevo 3, and i will not own it later when i post more chapters. I'm glad we are all on the same page. **

**now READ. :D**

* * *

><p>Jason went to go greet Ellie and Matt sense Grams was in the kitchen working on dinner. Matt's face lit up when he saw Jason. "Hey J! We are all packed! Are we going to share the living room? I CALL THE BIGGER COUCH!" Matt said without taking a breath. Ellie gave Jason a panicked look that clearly said –don't let me stay in the same room as him!- Jason chucked to himself.<p>

"No, don't worry Ellie, you get your own room." Matt looked puzzled, he hadn't seen the look Ellie gave. "Matt do you want to drop your stuff off in the living room while I show Ellie where she is going to be staying? Grams is making dinner, she should be done soon." Jason barley finished talking before Matt bolted to the kitchen.

Ellie and Jason just laughed as watched him struggle down the hall with his stuff. "Gee I wonder if he is hungry." Ellie Joked.

"Yeah, well ill show you to your room so we can join him." Jason said walking down the hall way to his room.

**Ellie's POV**

Oh my goodness is he taking me to his room? ARE WE GOING TO SHARE A ROOM? How is Grams ok with that? Oh my goodness if I know this I would have packed better pajamas. I am not going to get ANY studying done! I have a big test this week. JASON WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO _ME_!

A gust of wind comes and fills my nose with his aroma, oh he even smells perfect! Oh I wonder if he can tell I wear the perfume he gave me everyday? I mean I like the smell and all but I really just wear it hoping _he_ will notice. He has yet too... Why can't I stop thinking about him.. This week is going to be hard…

Why does he keep looking back at me? Does he think I'm going to turn around and run the other way to the kitchen like Matt? I have more class then him! Gosh!

**Jason's POV**

Wow, she is so pretty. Her laugh gave me butterflies. And look at her eyes, they make me melt. I keep trying to steal glances at her. I wonder if she notices…

Oh wow she smells like berries and vanilla. It must be that berry perfume Grams had me get her for birthday. Good choice Grams… WAIT, that means she wears something I gave her! What dose that me? Does that mean she just likes the smell or something else?

Oh hear comes the room, why is she fidgety? I wonder what she is thinking.

**Nobody's POV**

They reached the room, right across the hall from Jason's. He opened the door and turned around and Ellie ran right into him. She was lost in thought (about Jason) and didn't realize they had stopped. Jason had to grab her by both the arms to stop her from falling. They got lost in each others eyes. Their faces started to get closer to gather. Jason was pulling Ellie closer to him. Soon their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Hey guys, Grams says dinner is ready so hurry-" Matt came around the corner and stopped midsentence when he saw what was happening. Ellie and Jason jumped apart and turned bright red. "Up." Matt finished.

Ellie ran into her room and shut the door and Jason walked toward the kitchen mumbling something about getting dinner.

"What just happened? " Matt said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a good direction to go in? I hope so. I like it. it really sparked an idea for the next chapter, maybe i will even post another chapter tomorrow. you guys get a treat! ahaha. I promise that the chapters will get longer. i just kinda jumped into this with out any idea what i was doing. now i have a better idea...<strong>

**REVIEW! so i know people are reading this and its not just me telling my friends to real because I'm lame...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you like my last chapter? I did. I thought it was cute. Hmm I wonder what will happen in this chapter… (Ok well I know but I wrote it so I think that's ok…)**

**Well I hope you like this. I wrote it just for you… and because I was bored… but mainly for you. **

**READ AND ENJOY! :D**

**Ellie's POV**

**-In Ellie's room-**

OH MY GOSH! What just happened out there! Did we almost… no. That had to be in my head… right? There is no way that _Jason_ would want to kiss _me_! He was probably just trying to get something out of my hair...

But then why was he pulling me into him. Oh this is so confusing! Does Jason really like me back? This is all so confusing.

Did Matt say something about dinner? I don't think I can eat after that! My stomach is in butterflies. Well Grams _is_ cooking though… I think I could eat just a little bit…

**Jason's POV**

**-On the way to the kitchen-**

Why did Matt have to get in the way! I was so close! We almost kissed! WAIT, we almost kissed! ELLIE AND I ALMOST KISSED! Am I dreaming? No, if I was we would have kissed with out Matt interrupting us.

Matt. He is gonna get it. I should beat him up! What did he say when he interrupted us again? Something about dinner? My stomach is in knots how could I eat? Well how could I eat much... I am a teenage boy.

I will kiss her by the end of this week… I hope…

-At the dinner table-

"You kids must be hungry I haven't heard a word out of you." Grams said to fill the silence. She could tell something was up; no one made eye contact with anyone else.

"Yeah, this is great Grams. Thank you so much for letting us stay here with you. This is going to be a" he looked at Ellie and Jason "interesting week." Ellie and Jason glare at matt, then look at each other, then went back to their plates.

"So Ellie do you like your room?" Grams said when no one else said anything.

Ellie barley looked up from her plate when she answered "yes. It is very-very nice." She really didn't get a chance to look around the room she was to busy thinking about what went down in the hall.

The rest of dinner went in silence. Grams made a few more attempts at starting a conversation but nothing really worked to well. "I really hope we don't have all our meals like this. I expect there to be some sort of conversation tomorrow." Grams said as the kids headed to their sleeping areas.

Jason and Ellie ended up talking back to their rooms together… awkwardly…

"So about what happened earlier-"

Ellie was cut off by Jason. "What happened earlier?"

Ellie's heart sank; he wanted to pretend it didn't happen. She sped up, not wanted to be around him anymore, tears where fighting their way out but Ellie fought back.

"E, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just-" Jason tried to grab her arm but she jerked her arm away and ran into her room.

"Leave me alone" Ellie said as she slammed the door in his face.

"Good job J, you really screwed this one up." Jason said to himself as he went into his own room.

A few hours later, as Ellie was heading to bed, there was a knock on her door. She figured it was probably Matt so she opened the door. She instantly regretted it…

"E listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. Its just, what happened caught me off guard and I didn't know what else to do." Jason tried to reason.

Ellie didn't seem to want to listen she turned and headed to her bed and faced away from him. She muttered a "whatever" on the way over.

Jason didn't like that, he walked over and put his arm around her and said, "I'm not going to let you go until you forgive Me." he smirked. She looked up into his eyes, their faces where so close again. This time Ellie didn't want to get heart broken. She turned and nuzzled her face into his chest. "so I'm forgiven?" Jason said hopeful. Ellie nodded, she didn't realize how existed she was until just then. She closed her eyes for just a second, but before long she was asleep and clinging to Jason's shirt.

Not wanting to wake her because she looked so peaceful. He just laid down slowly and closed his eyes and soon he too was asleep. They dreamed of each other. It seemed so perfect…

**I wanted to end this on a good note. BUT I'm hopping the… give the right effect… if it doesn't then I have failed. And I will go cry myself to sleep. Well it is 11 and I am very tired. I don't think it will take very long… hmmm…. Well let's see what happens in the morning… what will Matt say?**

**OMG MICROSOFT WORD HATES MY GRAMMER! Does "he just lay down slowly" make ANY SENSE? NO! SO SHUT UP MICROSOFT! WHY MUST YOU BE SO MEAN! I mean yes you do correct all the spelling errors I make… but still…**

**Well please review. If you want you may trash me. I may beat you up but hey, every action has an equal and opposite reaction. ;) yay science!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo… I know that I haven't uploaded in… Well forever. BUT I'm going to TRY and change that… I just thought I would through this out there so there is something to build off of next time I write… it will probably be the next time I have to do schoolwork… THIS IS OBVIOUSLY MORE IMPORTIAN! Also I am glad you hear you liked my little science joke at the end there. My efforts are not wasted! Oh how wonderful!**

* * *

><p>The rays of sun burst into the room, shinning in her eyes waking her up. Ellie felt oddly refreshed, she had dreams of a zevo free world. Her life was normal and she even had a boyfriend, a cute guy a year older then her named Jason. Ellie smiled to herself and snuggled into her pillow. Something was off; her pillow was hard and human like. She ran her hand down the pillow and felt hard little bumps all the way down. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on Jason. His arm was around her holding her into him. <em>Oh. My. Gosh! I am sleeping on JASON! How did this happen? I thought I was mad at him? He looks so peaceful, so welcoming. <em>

Jason mumbled some in his sleep, Ellie leaned closer to try and hear what he was saying. "Elli… noo.. ugh LAURA huhh." Instantly Ellie reeled back. She was disgusted! He was still thinking about _her_. He even had a smug little grin on his face! She grabbed her things and stormed to the bathroom. She saw matt on her way… he looked like he was going to say something but ate his words when he saw her face.

The coldness on his side woke Jason up. He rubbed his eyes to clear things up. For a moment, he was disoriented and confused, then everything came back to him. He sat up and looked around for Ellie, it was only six, there was no way she just go up on her own like that on a Sunday. Jason just sighed and laid back down. He replayed the last moments of his dream, Laura and her family had come back to help them defeat Stank Foot once and for all, Stank Foot had Ellie's hair stuck in some of blacktops tar and he was about to give her a zevo bath when he called for Laura to distract Stank Foot while Z-strap tended to Ellie. She was so thankful that he saved her that she kissed him. RIGHT THERE. One of his best dreams by far. _Where is Ellie anyway, this is HER room. Why isn't she here? She must be in the bathroom or something…_

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S ALL YOU GET FOR NOW! I'm sorry… soo… do any of you know if this show is going to come back on… and if it does… when? I mean… I have heard NOTHING… then again I haven't been listening to much either. I have been busy… thus the not uploading for like 6 months… that and I forgot…<strong>

**Sooo.. yeah… I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! NOW! OR ELSE!**

**I feel like people just say "or else" to seem threatening but they are only saying "or else" because they cant think of anything they would do if you didn't do whatever they are telling you too… now I on the other had have an or else. OR ELSE FLYING MONKEYS WILL COME AND NINJA STAR YOUR HOUSE/PLACE OF RESIDANCE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers. I have been real busy the last… year. And well… I didn't… umm… have time… Okay, to be honest I forgot about this story all together. I only remembered it now because I wanted to read some fan fiction and I was like HEY I MADE ONE OF THOSE ONE TIME. So I mean… I GUESS I will update. :D**

* * *

><p>Ellie stood in the shower angrily for a while not really knowing what to do. After a while she decided it might seem weird that she was just kinda in the bathroom not doing anything so she turned on the shower. She needed one before she met with her friends later anyway.<p>

**-Ellie's POV-**

How did that happen? WHAT happened? GAH what is his problem? I really hope he didn't try anything, that jerk. I can't believe I am falling for him and he has a thing for another girl! And he totally led me on last night! I wonder who else he is stringing along. He is such a player. I can't believe I almost thought… I can't wait for this week to be over. I need my space.

I guess I will get it today, oh no, I really do have a busy day. I have a project to do with Cotilla and Angel, than I have to do some practice in the gym for the competition coming up. And now I won't be able to focus on anything because of that sorry excuse of a person. 5 bucks says Cotilla is going to be going on and on about Z-strap the whole time too. I can't get a break.

**-Narrator POV-**

Ellie dropped the Shampoo on her foot during her mental rant; her luck was really running low. The sound startled Matt who was waiting for an opportunity to talk to Ellie. He knew something was up, and he had no idea what was going on. Ellie had been really weird and moody for the past day or so. "Ellie, are you ok in there?" He hoped she didn't pass out or something, maybe she was sick and that's why she had been acting so weird, ever for her.

"I'm fine Matt, go eat breakfast or something. I'll let you know when I am out. Okay?" She said with a snap. Matt backed away. She didn't really seem like she was in the mood to talk… He walked to the kitchen to see if Grams was making anything for breakfast, based on the smell she was, and it was good.

Jason finally made his way out of Ellie's room; he had lain on her bed for a while, just thinking. The golden light from the early morning sun was all but gone. His stomach demanded food and he was too eager to please it. Jason expected to see Ellie in the kitchen, hopefully waiting for him. But all he found was a big plate of eggs and bacon, oh, and Grams and Matt too. He was more excited about the food then them though.

A little while after Jason had started eating Ellie walked in. Her hair was still damp from her shower, but Jason was surprised it wasn't iced over. She was totally giving him the cold shoulder. Grams noticed too, but really, what doesn't Grams notice? "Ellie, baby, you ok this morning?"

Ellie's tight face loosened a bit, she didn't want to give everyone the cold shoulder. "Oh, I'm fine Grams; I just had a bad night." Jason's stomach dropped. Was she talking about the fact that he was in the room with her last night? He didn't want to upset her. Maybe he should have left. "Grams, I am going to be out all day today, I will probably be back sometime later tonight. Is that alright?" She said grabbing a few pieces of toast with jelly, not making eye contact with anyone.

"That's alright, as long as you are home for dinner." Grams said. She could tell something was going on, before she could ask any questions Ellie had mumbled and "okay" and was out the door. So Grams just had to settle with asking the boys, and more specifically her dear grandson. "Jason, what is up with Ellie?"

Jason's face grew pale, he knew what ever was wrong with her was his fault, he just wasn't sure what it was that he had done. Was she really that mad that he slept in her room last night? Nothing happened so what was so wrong? "Grams, I really don't know. Maybe she is just having some girl issues?" He said stuffing the last bites of egg in his mouth, hoping to play it off like it was her period or something of that manor. Now that he thinks about maybe it was that. Grams really didn't buy it but she figured she probably should get in the way of a lovers quarrel… yet. "I think I am going to head out today too. Do some skating or something."

Grams turned to Matt, "Something is up with those two, any ideas?" Matt just shrugged. He had lived with Ellie his whole life and still didn't understand her. "I figured as much. Are you staying around the house today? Want to give me a hand with something?

* * *

><p><strong>So I have finally added another chapter! Read it and weep! Just kidding... I hope my writing doesn't make you cry… I think I have gotten worse sense my last update. Oops. I don't think I have as much wit. I guess with old age you lose your mind. Makes sense. Getting older really sucks. I mean I am only 17 and I can't stay up past 11. CRAZY. I'm old. Well… I hope you liked it. And I will try to update again… hopefully next time it won't take me a year. .<strong>

**Also, just sayign it would probably help to remind me if they would actually, you know, START MAKING NEW SHOWS. Just saying.**


End file.
